Wanted You More
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: The problem wasn't that he didn't want her, it was that he wanted her too much. The Miz/AJ Lee song-fic. Please R&R. Written more or less for LegitElizabethWWEFan.


**A/N: Okay so I did a Miz/AJ Lee song-fic and LegitElizabethWWEFan told me that I need to do more of this pairing because she barely sees any, so here you go Elizabeth. This one's for you. :) I don't own anything so don't sue. The song is "Wanted You More" by Lady Antebellum. Please R&R. Enjoy.**

**Wanted You More**

**I kept waiting on a reason.**

**And a call that never came.**

**No I never saw it coming.**

**Something in you must have changed.**

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin sat on the bed in his hotel room, staring at his cell phone resting on the nightstand. He willed it to ring, wished for an end to the anxiety that was eating him up inside. Lately it seemed as though his girlfriend AJ had been acting strange. She would do and say things that she never would've said about a year ago. Mike had no idea why she had suddenly changed, but he didn't like it. They had gotten into multiple fights over it already, and during the screaming matches AJ would always storm out of whatever room they shared that night. But she would always end up calling Mike to apologize, he'd forgive her, and the cycle would repeat itself.

But this time AJ wasn't calling, and Mike got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something told him that AJ wasn't going to call.

**All the words unspoken.**

**Promises broken.**

**I cried for so long.**

**Wasted too much time.**

**Shoulda seen the signs.**

**Now I know just what went wrong.**

Mike sat with his knees drawn up to his chest and cried. When AJ had told him that she was leaving him, he hadn't really believed her. After all, she had said that plenty of times before, and each time she had come back to him. But this time he knew in his heart that she was really gone. And he couldn't believe it.

They had promised each other that they would be together forever, but it seemed as though their forever had run out as soon as AJ had changed.

**I guess I wanted you more.**

**And looking back now I'm sure.**

**I wanted you more.**

**I guess I wanted you more.**

Mike thought back to the first time that he had told AJ he loved her. She had smiled and nodded her head, but she hadn't told him that she loved him too. At first that had hurt and confused Mike, but he had soon forgotten about it. Come to think of it, AJ had never told him she loved him. Not once in their whole relationship.

Mike wiped the tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand and stared at the opposite wall. Maybe he had just wanted her more than she had wanted him. Maybe that had been his mistake.

**All the nights we spent just talking.**

**Of the things we wanted out of life.**

**Making plans and dreams together.**

**I wish I'd seen I was just too blind.**

One night about a month ago he and AJ had laid out under the stars, talking about their dreams and plans for the future. Mike had mentioned something about them maybe spending the rest of their lives together and AJ had gone quiet. Mike had assumed that she was just surprised by his confession, but looking back on it now he realized that she hadn't answered him because she knew that she wasn't going to stick around long enough to marry him.

God, he had been so blind.

**My heart was open, exposed and hoping.**

**For you to lay it on the line.**

**But in the end it seemed there was no room for me.**

**Still I tried, to change your mind.**

Mike picked up his cell phone and dialed AJ's number. He prayed that she would pick up as it rang, and his heart leaped when he heard a click and her voice say, "Hello?"

"AJ, it's me. Listen, can we just talk this out? I know we can make this work."

AJ sighed heavily. "Mike, trust me, we can't make this work. You want too much from me. I'm not ready for a serious commitment like the one you have in mind. At least, not with you."

"AJ please. We don't have to get married." Mike begged. She was the love of his life and he wasn't about to let her go so easily. "We can just take our time, start slow. I–I love you."

AJ was quiet, and then she said, "No. Good-bye, Mike. Please don't call me again."

"AJ, no, wait–" The sound of a click and then the dialtone cut him off. "Dammit!" he screamed, hurling his phone at the wall. It smashed into multiple pieces and fell to the floor. Mike sat on the bed, tears swelling in his hazel eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

He had loved her with everything he had, and the worst part was that she hadn't loved him as nearly as much.

**I guess I wanted you more.**

**And looking back now I'm sure.**

**I wanted you more.**

**I guess I wanted you more.**

**END**

**A/N: I was feeling a little angsty as you can tell. :) I hope you all liked it, and please review! It makes my day to read a review from you guys, no matter how small.**


End file.
